Everyone Has a Past
by the reciever
Summary: Bella is being abused by charlie when her big brother Jasper comes to take her to college. Jaspers friend, Edward, has some interesting allergies and Charlie was plans for Bella. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, sorry about the last story. And no, if you review after I posted the little chapter about discontinuing it, you do not still get the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 1**

_Forks, Washington Airport_

_Beginning of the summer_

_11 am_

_Bella POV_

"Jasper!" I shouted to my brother.

He was the only one I could count on for the last year since my mom died.

Jasper just graduated and gotten into his first choice of college so we were celebrating.

"I'm going to get some stuff from the store," my mom called through the house.

No answer. About an hour later, we got a call from the hospital and rushed over there.

That's when Dad's drinking got bad. Jasper and I didn't think anything of it; only on Friday nights was he a little less than sober. Then once Jasper left for college, he started yelling at me. Around five months after my mom past away, he started getting abusive.

I never told anyone about it. Not even the drinking.

_Present------------------_

"Bella!" my big brother yelled back.

I ran to him and he wrapped me in big hug. He spun me around and I giggled.

Only when he set me down did I notice the boy next to him.

"Bella, this is my friend Edward. He's going to be staying with us for the summer," Jasper introduced. "Where's dad?"

"Uh…" My Dad's drinking had gotten a lot worse in the year that Jasper had been gone. I didn't want to be the one to tell my big, brawny brother that our dad was too drunk at eleven am to come pick him up. "He couldn't make it." People could tell when I was really lying, but not when I white lied.

"Oh." Jaspers face just a bit.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," I said politely.

This guy was fregging HOT! He had huge muscles, bronze hair, the most beautiful true green eyes, and he was at least six two.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Bella. Jasper wouldn't shut up about you the whole way back." My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. He had such a velvety voice.

"Let's go get your luggage," I suggested.

"Alright," Jasper agreed, putting his big muscular arm around my shoulder.

"Oh mygosh, Jasper. You'll never guess!" I told them excitedly.

"What?" he asked, obviously not going to guess.

"I got in!" I shrieked.

"In to what?" His brows furrowed as he pulled his bags off of the treadmill like track.

"Becken!" I shouted. Several people turned to stare.

"Really?" Jasper asked in disbelief. Becken was one of the hardest colleges to get in to and it was also Jasper's, and I assumed Edward's, school.

"Yes! Aren't you excited?"

"Yes! Now I have a reason to beat the guys up!" he mimicked.

"And what would that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"For drooling over you," he answered.

"Not many would. Only the blind ones," I told him.

"Why?" Jasper seemed truly interested in my answer.

"'Cause I'm plain," I said slowly.

"I would care to disagree," Edward chirped. "Most of the guys on my football team, the basket ball team and the baseball team I know for a fact would be drooling over you."

"And if they do so much as look at my baby sister, I will pound their faces so hard, they'll go deaf, blind and mute," Jasper chuckled.

"I'm only a year younger than you, Jasper. I can hardly be considered your _baby_ sister."

"I would be drooling if I didn't know that Jasper here would literally kill me if I did," Edward confessed.

And then as if to prove their point, another college boy walked by and whistled. There was no doubt in my mind what he was looking at as I hid behind Jasper while he walked away. Then Jasper took off running after him.

"Jasper, he's not worth it!" I tried.

He didn't stop so I ran after them.

I reached Jasper right as he was about to grab the man. Then I hissed, "Do you want to go to jail, Jasper?"

He stopped and gave up. We turned around to go get Edward, then to my truck.

"So I assume you'll be joining Jasper and I at Becken next year," Edward asked from the backseat.

"Of course," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was.

When we got home, Charlie still wasn't.

_He's still at that dang bar!_ I screamed in my head.

"Jasper can I talk to you in my room," I asked once we were inside.

"Yea, sure. Just let me show Edward my room," he replied.

I raced up the stairs and down the hall into my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and was shortly joined by Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

Sorry about the wait, my computer got a virus so yeah… any way, here you go!

Chapter 2

_Previously_

"_Can I talk to you for a minute in my room?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. I'm just going to show Edward to my room."_

_I raced up the stairs and down the hall into my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and was shortly joined by Jasper._

"What did you want to talk about, Bells?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I think you and Edward should stay at a hotel," I told him.

"Why? What are you talking about?" He sounded worried.

"Dang," I breathed. I heard a cab pull up and ran to my window. "Edward is _in _your room, right?"

"Yes, Isabella. What is this about?" he demanded.

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR!!" Charlie boomed.

Jasper reached for the door handle, expecting a teasing Charlie and a pleasant reunion with his father.

"No, Jasper!" I yelled, but it was already too late.

"You whiny, _ungradeful, _lil' girl," Charlie slurred_. _Jasper looked at me from the door way, confusion clear on his face. "Why do you keep screamin' like_ a lil' _moronic girl instead a fixin' my dinner!!!" I prayed that just this once, he wouldn't get abusive.

Then he slapped my left cheek and a punch came at my jaw from the right. I fell on the ground and he patted my head and said, "There now, that's better," and promptly left the room after giving my leg a few good stomps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm getting bored with this story, anybody else? Yeah okay, so maybe it's just me, but I count more than all of you guys because I'm special like that. So I'm going to end it, but not discontinue. As long as I'm going to end it, I thought to myself 'hey self, as long as you're ending it, why not have some fun?' Shout out to Sea of Topaz for the idea! I don't know if it will end in this chapter or if it will require two, so here it goes!**

**Chapter 3**

Jasper had me up on my feet in a matter of seconds and we were off to the other end of the hall to check on Edward. Thankfully, he wasn't at all injured by Charlie, but however, he was hypervenalating, grasping his chest and gasping for air.

"Come on, Edward, let's get you to the hospital and hope you don't die," Jasper said as he slung Edward easily over his shoulder.

_30 minutes later…_

"Well, it seems your friend Edward has a severe allergy," the doctor observed.

"To what?" I asked. My tone was rather sharp, but I was getting really tired of this place. Good people always got on my nerves. **(A.N: Sorry if that offends good people.0**

"Oxygen and blood. Basically himself."

"He has a _severe allergy_ to HIMSELF?!?!?!?" I asked, exasperated.

"Wow," Jasper breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"His chances aren't that great," the doctor told us solemnly. "Does he have any family?"

"No," Jasper said quietly. "I'm his roommate at the college we attend and we've gotten to be best friends, so we are the closest thing he has. Believe me, I've tried ditching him but… I don't know it's like he stalks me. Such an annoying little buger…"

We looked over at the sleeping annoyance in a comma. The doctor said it was natural to have that reaction to new severe allergies.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

The doctor sighed and went to deal with the now late Edward as Jasper and I rushed out of there. Dead people… kinda creepy.

"Well, let's get going," Jasper said happily. "I've got a lot of unpacking to do."

_Back at the Swan house…_

We had been animatedly talking the whole ride back and I assumed it to be the denial stage at first, but by the end, I seemed to have been proven wrong.

I silently clicked open the door to our house and immediately regretted it.

There, across the hall way, was Charlie and I was looking into the barrel of a pistol.

BANG!

The light… it's calling me…

**MUCHACHO! A cliffy! Hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing! Yes, Akire, Jasper still gets…. Ooh you don't know cause Akire is cooler and it was her idea! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Xoxoxoxo**

** The Reciever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've been working on this other, not twilight related story. So enjoy…. I guess…**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously_

_There, across the hallway, was Charlie and I was looking into the barrel of a pistol._

_BANG!_

_The light… it's calling me…_

**Jasper POV**

BANG!

Bella fell to the ground, bleeding with a bullet in her chest. I fell beside her on my knees, screaming, "Bella! Bella, you got to stay with me now, don't you leave me now!"

But my attempts were fruitless for Bella's breaths were inexistent and her eyes were closed and my baby sister had died here in my arms.

I stood up, with a new fire, and turned to my "Father". "How can you live with yourself?! You just killed your own daught-"

BANG!

I fell down next to my sister and gave my last breath to tell my father what I thought about him. "I hate you, you sick, twisted, bastard."

**Charlie POV**

My two children lay dead on the ground at my own hands.

"HEllO!?" my busy bee neighbor, Ms. Jones, cooed through the door. She peeked through the window in the door and saw Jasper and Bella. She let out a blood curdling scream and saw the gun in my hands. Ms. Jones pulled out her phone as she ran away.

I carelessly went over and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door so I got up to get it.

"Charlie Swan, you are under arrest for the murder of Jasper and Bella Swan," the cop said.

**THE END**


End file.
